


one-sided farewell

by petras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: he waits but she can't stay.





	one-sided farewell

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic--crossposted from ffnet

She finds him in the middle of the night. Sitting in the bench they always used to stay during lunch hours.

He appears to be sleeping while sitting up. Head bent lowly so that his chin is touching his chest which is moving up and down. His arms holding his sides as if he was shivering from the cold. She shakes her head, in amusement. Silly boy.

She approaches his slumbering form, quietly closing on him as she subtly wipes at her eyes.

_Silly boy…_ she thinks to herself, _why are you still waiting for me?_

She kneels in front of him, once she's close enough. Small reluctant hands wanting to hold him by the legs, but she stops midway. Instead she holds the bench at his side, head looking up to his face covered by his brown locks.

Her friend looks peaceful in his sleep, but the girl sees the dried-up tear stains on his face and she smile sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers softly, rising from her knees and gently rubs the stains away on his face and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"But I can't stay."

She takes out something from her pocket and places it on his lap.

She looks at him for one final time and when she brings up a hand to her face, she chuckles quietly. How did she not notice the tears?

* * *

 

When Hajime wakes up, it is to an aching body and he wakes up with a painful groan. He carelessly swings his arm but stops when he feels something foreign on his lap.

He does not even stop the tears from falling.

On his lap, lies a very familiar pink game console. Attached to it is a note.

_I'll be cheering for you from now on, so... never forget me._

 

 


End file.
